Revival of the Goddess
by Aroband
Summary: Companion work to my story 'Revival of the Gods' giving Zelda's point of view for certain events. Anyone reading this is highly advised to read that story first, as this won't make a ton of sense without it.
1. A Morning Meeting (Chapter 4)

**This is a collection of shorter works showing Zelda's point of view for certain events of 'Revival of the Gods'. As the description says, anyone reading this is advised to read 'Revival of the Gods' first, or at least up to the chapter these act as parallels. Just note that the chapter splits won't necessarily line up, depending on what I want each one to show. So really just read 'Revival', then swing back around to this and maybe reread the chapter as it is in the main story. This is not meant to be all encompassing, I'm not going to rewrite 'Revival' all from Zelda's point of view. That's just way too much work. Alright, disclaimer done. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was seven o' clock when my alarm went off Saturday morning and I made myself sit up, abandoning the gentle warmth of my blankets. I wiped my bleary eyes, bringing the dark green walls of my room into focus. My father had questioned the color choice when we moved in two weeks ago, but I loved the color. It made me feel comfortable and safe and I had refused to use any other color.

Looking around my still sparse room, I saw the few boxes I hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet. The top of the dresser and other surfaces around the room had yet to accumulate all the odds and ends that made a place look lived in, and I couldn't wait for that to happen. The room looked too bare without them. Maybe I'd finish unpacking everything today, before…

I had almost forgotten Link Forester was supposed to come over today to work on that project for school. The handsome teen that, even from my short time at Hyrule High, I knew was the object of many of the girls' desires. I wouldn't necessarily put myself in with them, but I had to agree that he left quite the impression. Lean but strong, messy blonde hair the color of straw tumbling down beneath his pointed ears, kind personality, funny and quick-witted, with eyes the color of the sky, it wasn't hard to see why all the girls liked him. Not hard at all. But he had a girlfriend, and a beautiful one at that. And Cremia had been nothing but nice to me since I got to school, even inviting me to her birthday party today, so I could hardly hold it against her that she had just a great boyfriend.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I pulled myself completely from my bed, legs hitting the cooler air of the room as I dragged my hand through my hair, trying to tame its eternal tangling. I immediately went to the window, pulling the shades to the side to see the still-pink tinged sky as the sun rose. My eyes quickly wandered to the park across the street from my house.

The wide expanse of green grass glittered slightly with morning dew, broken here and there with pavement, swings, and a playground. A large area of concrete sat towards the middle of the park, with a detailed fountain at its center. I had gone down to see it when we first moved in, fascinated by the meticulous detailing in the stone. Now, a lone figure sat on its lip, alone in the morning. I figured it was a jogger getting in some exercise before starting the day. I made a mental note to myself to do something similar. I liked to keep my figure trim, as trim as I could at least. Some would say I was gifted with a generous figure, but it did get in the way sometimes.

The person sitting on the fountain stood as I looked out at the park and quickly broke into a sprint. Whoever it was, they were fast. Extremely fast. As they ran past my house, I saw that the person was none other than Link, who waved jauntily as he bolted past. His speed really was incredible.

I watched Link until he turned a corner at the end of the block, likely either continuing his run or heading home. We had planned on meeting here around ten, so I had a few hours to get things done before he showed up. In the meantime, I took a shower, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blouse I had been meaning to wear, ate a quick breakfast, and finished the last of the dreaded unpacking. The whole thing took up a decent amount of time, and by the time I was done I realized two things. Link would be here in half an hour. And both the kitchen and dining room tables were both completely covered in boxes.

As quickly as I could, I moved the boxes on the dining room table to the floor or the den to be dealt with later. I ran upstairs to grab my school bag, taking a quick peek outside as I did. There was Link, walking up the sidewalk with his own bag over his shoulder. My heart did a tiny flip as dashed downstairs, tossed my bag on the table, straightened my blouse slightly, and went to answer the door before he even had a chance to knock.

He had changed since his run earlier and was now wearing a loose pair of cargo shorts and a green shirt, the same shade of green as my walls. His hair hung loose, bits of it hanging down towards his eyes. We stood there looking at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey," he said, the very picture of nonchalant. My face split into a smile.

"Good morning, Link! Come in," I said, quickly stepping to the side so he could walk past me into the house. "I've got my stuff set up in the dining room." Well, kind of, but the statement wasn't entirely false. I quickly shut the door and led Link into the dining room. He popped his bag up on the table, pulling out a laptop, notebook, and a newspaper.

"I found this article in the paper this morning," he said, holding the paper out to me. I skimmed over it quickly. "My uncle said it was about the earthquakes, so I figured we could probably tie it in to the project somehow."

"Sure," I said, my mind already working through various ways we could structure the project. "Sounds like a great idea."

* * *

We spent the next few hours working on the project, making plenty of headway on the project. At some point, I noticed Link messing around with his phone, but was quick to stop when he noticed I was looking. A little while after that, I heard a knock at the front door. I looked up in confusion, standing up.

"Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone else over today," I said mostly to myself. Whoever it was, Link made sure he was the one to get the door for some odd reason. "Link?" I called after him. He returned seconds later, two pizza boxes in his hands. My brows quirked in surprise as he grinned and put the boxes down.

"No opposition to sausage or Hawaiian pizza I hope?" He said, and an amused smile formed on my face.

"Not at all! I take it this was your grand surprise then?" I popped one of the boxes open, inhaling the delicious smell. I had completely forgotten about his teasing promise of a surprise the night before.

"Yep!" he said jovially. "Would you grab a few plates and napkins for this?" I was quick to run to the kitchen and grab what he had asked for, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. I was walking back when I saw Link pull a few small containers out of the boxes. My heartrate spiked, and I booked it for the containers, shoving the plates into a surprised Link's arms. I snatched up the small packet, reading the label to confirm my hopes.

"They have garlic sauce with this?!" Garlic sauce was my absolute favorite and I couldn't help but eat every bit of it I could. "This is officially the best pizza ever," I said as I crammed as much of the closest pizza I could reach into the small container and shove the whole thing into my mouth, savoring the delicious flavor as best I could while still trying to get more. I vaguely heard Link make some snarky remark as I picked a few drops of errant sauce from my fingers.

"It's my favorite actually," I said hurriedly before grabbing another slice, purposefully avoiding looking directly at Link. I was just a bit embarrassed that I had let a guy I barely knew see me basically inhale a deliciously saucy piece of pizza.

"You can have it then. I don't really like it." My blood ran cold when I heard him say those words and I immediately stared at him, dumbfounded. I put a consoling hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry," I said, truly incredulous that he didn't find the same bliss in what was basically divine nectar as I did. I resolved to make up for his obvious shortcoming by enjoying the other packet of sauce to its fullest. Clearly, he wasn't as perfect as I had thought.

Once our feast was over, we continued to work on the project for a few more hours until it was time for Link to leave for Cremia's party. I had almost forgotten about it, I was having such a good time hanging out with Link. He really was just as funny as I had thought. He said he was going over early to help set up, so I offered to do the same. I figured it was the least I could do after how welcoming Cremia had been to me. After quickly confirming I knew where I was going, Link left, promising to see me later.

Not having much else to do, I finished cleaning up my school stuff and got changed for the party. I decided on something of a combination of clothes. A thin white turtleneck long-sleeved shirt served as something of an undergarment, over which went a light blue top that I had bought on a whim, even though it was largely impractical except as a swimsuit cover. Normally, it would have left my midriff and upper chest exposed, mostly just covering my bust. Long flowing sleeves came down my arms and the whole thing was ornamented with thick yellow hems and a small metal band around the bottom with a small medallion in the middle. Paired with a comfortable but fitting brown pants and a fashionable pair of boots, I thought I looked good. I pinned my hair back somewhat and put on a little bit of makeup, not wanting to over do it, especially since I didn't wear much anyways.

Deeming myself ready to go, I left for Cremia's ranch where the party was happening. Fortunately, my father had bought me my own car, a light blue four door vehicle that I was very fond of, so I cranked some music up and drove off.

A little while later, I drove under a large arch reading 'Lon Lon Ranch' and pulled into the massive driveway of a nice-looking ranch house. I saw a black car like my own, just a little older and worn looking sitting off to the side and parked next to it, figuring it was probably Link's. I walked up to the door and let myself in. It wasn't two seconds before a very excited Cremia threw herself towards me and pulled me up the stairs to her bedroom, where we promptly immersed ourselves in getting the birthday girl appropriately dressed for the party.

We chattered aimlessly for the most part, with Cremia asking me what I thought Link would think of certain hairstyles and makeup. Her extreme concern over what Link would think didn't go unnoticed by me, or by her other friends, mainly Anju and Lulu, when they trickled in. We exchanged looks while Cremia was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, all of us knowing Cremia's end goal. Finally ready, Cremia looked like a beautiful fire goddess, alluring and tempting. Looking her over one last time before I went downstairs, I vaguely thought how luck Link was to have Cremia. And, thinking back to my own day with him, how lucky Cremia was to have Link.

* * *

 _Hope that was what you all were looking for, Zelda's a fun character to write from. Don't expect as frequent updates to this side-collection as to 'Revival', but if there's a chapter or section that you really want to see from Zelda's point of view, be sure to let me know and I'll definitely consider it. As always, you all are fantastic, especially those of you demanding I do extra work just to sate your appetites for Zelink. You know who you are. Besides, we all know that's why you're reading this. For the Zelink._

 _As with 'Revival', I'll respond to any and all reviews on this story at the end of each new segment. If you want a quicker answer or want to talk about stuff, either for this collection or 'Revival', let me know and I can PM you some answers or whatever. Just remember you have to have an account on the site here for that to work. Otherwise you'll just be waiting. In the meantime, consider following this story as well as 'Revival of the Gods' so you get notified any time I post something new. Hell, follow me if you want to, then you'd be notified anytime I post a new anything. Up to you. Cheers guys and enjoy!_

 _~Aro_


	2. Unease (Chapter 7-8)

The Wednesday after Cremia's party was the day Link and I were giving our presentation at school. I was glad that we had gotten most of the work done on the weekend, but I still wanted to look everything over one last time. Good thing we did too, because Link managed to find some information on the unnatural stillness we had felt a few days before. I wouldn't admit it, but that, combined with whatever had happened to Link, had left me on edge. I refocused when Link asked if I had found anything.

"Nothing really. The only thing I'm seeing is references to legends from ages ago. According to the legends, the rise of evil in the land is often foreshadowed by unnatural events. Drought, disease, failed crops, that kind of thing. I guess what we're seeing now could be taken as something similar. Think we should include that in the presentation?" He thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"No, Barnes hates rambling. He'd probably dock us points for going on about fairy tales." I thought he seemed like that kind of person. Just a few weeks in his class had told me that he was either ridiculously laid back or sharp as a knife. There didn't seem to be an in-between.

"Okay then," I said, closing my laptop as the bell rang. I felt a bit more confident about the presentation, even though we probably didn't have anything to worry about. "I think we should be good to go. Just make sure you print that map off." He nodded again as I packed my bag up and moved towards the door "I'll see you in a bit, Link."

"See you then," he said. I took one last glance over my shoulder as I left and saw him looking intensely at his computer. I noted the look of scrutiny on his face and made a note to ask him about it later as I walked through the halls towards my literature class.

Normally, I can't stand literature classes. They're interesting and I love reading, but I always come up with different interpretations than everyone else when it comes to the discussions. It only took me a few times to find out that people really didn't like having holes poked in their arguments, especially the teachers. This time though, I had my two saving graces.

As I walked into class, Midna waved enthusiastically at me. She was always mischievous and silly, and it didn't seem like embarrassment was something she even understood. It made her fun to be friends with, but you had to keep an eye on her sometimes. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I sat down in my usual seat next to her.

"Seriously, Midna, do you have no shame?" She just wiggled her eyebrows.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Certainly nothing worth being ashamed about. But if you wanted, we could change that. We have a few minutes before class." I felt my face go warm. Midna was incorrigible.

"Oh no, what horrible thing is she saying now?" I turned to see Cermia dropping into her seat next to mine. "Be glad you weren't here when Link and I started dating. I thought my face was going to light on fire, I was so embarrassed." The three of us laughed and I had no doubt about the truth of the statement. "Speaking of Link, how's your presentation coming? He said it was today."

"Yeah, we're pretty well set I'd say. It should go smoothly. I-" I hesitated for a moment, suddenly nervous about speaking my mind, but the two girls were waiting. "I've got a weird feeling about it though. Not in a bad way, just uneasy. I found some weird mention of similar events occurring in old legends, but there's nothing definitive about the accounts other than a few words mentioning them." Midna nodded like she knew what I was talking about.

"I think I know what you mean. I used to be really into mythology, right around the time I found out I had magic, so I read everything I could get my hands on regarding it."

"Wait, are you saying you voluntarily read a book?" Cremia asked, teasing smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh. Midna didn't enjoy being told what to do, which especially related to what she did with her free time.

"Yes, Crem, I actually read. I do it when I feel like it, thank you very much. Anyways," she said with a drawn-out eye roll, "old legends are full of that sort of stuff. Always pinning natural disasters on the gods' displeasure with us or something. Some of the Twili myths are even weirder. Did you know our magic was supposedly supposed to originally be actual dark magic as opposed to shadow? Supposedly we bartered with an evil deity trapped in a mask or something for it."

Our conversation veered away from my unease even further, but I still couldn't entirely forget it. All through class and the next one leading up to Science, I was fidgety and apprehensive. I just hoped it was all in my head.

* * *

Sure enough, our presentation was just fine. Until it wasn't.

I noticed Link fidgeting when he talked about the cooling of the Death Mountain Caldera. It wasn't much, but his left hand seemed to be shaking very slightly. I doubted anyone else could see it, but I could tell. I figured it was just nerves though.

At least, I did until I started talking about the unusual storms. I was barely able to get through my information; my attention was so focused on Link fervently scratching the back of his hand. Still, I finished with my portion and looked to Link, who took a long pause before talking about the atmospheric dead spots. I could tell he was in pain though from the clenched muscles in his shoulders and arms, but he made no motion to stop, so I didn't do anything.

As he kept talking, I noticed his hand shake more and more as he gestured to the map he had printed out. He pointed out where on the map the dead spots were localized, and I thought I saw him relax slightly when he finished pointing out the three secondary spots.

A second later, he was on the floor writhing in pain, screaming like he had been burned. I immediately dropped my few note cards and tried to figure out what was wrong, but Link was just screaming and holding out his left hand. I looked at it and was shocked to see three triangular patches of the skin on the back of his hand darken so they looked like they were darkly tanned. For a second, it looked like they were glowing a bright gold. I didn't consider this for long though, because Link passed out almost immediately after the shapes finished forming, cutting off his screams of pain.

From there, it was a whirlwind of activity. Everyone in the class started talking at once, some of them rushing forward, others shocked in place. Barnes and Sheik were two of the first ones to drop down next to me, and Barnes said we should take him to the nurse's office. The two men hoisted his arms around their shoulders while I ran to find Shade and the Headmaster.

As it happened, Cremia was in the same class as Shade when I burst in to tell him what happened. The two of them launched themselves out of their seats, Cremia only pausing slightly to apologize to the teacher before hurrying after Link's twin. I, in the meantime, ran to find Headmaster Rauru, who immediately went with me to the nurse's office.

Headmaster Rauau, Telma the nurse, Cremia, Shade, Sheik, Barnes, and myself were all crammed into the room, surrounding a still unconscious Link, who was laid out on a bed. There was still room to move, but not much, given the number of occupants. After a few minutes, Sheik left the room, saying he was going to wait outside. We all waited around, hoping that Link would regain consciousness. Telma checked and confirmed that there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him physically and talked quietly with the Headmaster for a few minutes. Shade leaded against the wall facing the foot of the bed, while I did the same on the side. Cremia was sitting in a chair, fiercely holding her boyfriend's hand as if he was going to run away. Barnes stood awkwardly off to the side close to the door.

A few minutes later, Link abruptly started awake and thrashed around in the bed, lashing out at anything in arms reach. Cremia grabbed for one of his swinging arms while Telma did the same for the other, yelling for him to calm down as she did. Of course, Cremia and Rauru were also trying to make themselves heard, causing a horrible ruckus, which definitely didn't help Link calm down. Hoping for anything to settle the situation, I said 'stop' in the most level-headed voice I had. Link immediately stilled, clamping his arms to his sides and breathing deeply as he calmed down. Once the noise in the room calmed slightly, I saw his eyes looking all around the room frantically. He seemed slightly manic, eyes darting everywhere. As soon as he locked eyes with me, however, he calmed completely, relaxing back into the bed.

Cremia and Telma were quick to faun over him, leaving me free to think. There was no way Link's collapse was a coincidence. He hadn't said so, but I could tell he had been in pain the other day at the fountain, the same kind of pain as he had today. What more, the shape on his hand was something I recognized. The Triforce, said to be the symbol of the Golden Goddesses themselves. I had seen mentions of it in the legends I found earlier that day.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Link gently waved his marked hand at me, letting me glimpse the shape that still adorned his hand. I gave him a slight smile but examined the mark as quickly as I could at the same time. Again, I thought I saw the barest hints of golden light coming from the mark before he dropped his hand.

There was no way it wasn't all connected.

Rauru quickly motioned us out of the room, saying he wanted to speak to Link on his own. That was fine, I had research I had to do. Shade, Sheik, Cremia, and I stood in the hallway together, talking about the whole scare.

"I'm just glad he's okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him," Cremia said. "I could only think of the worst possibilities." The others nodded, but I was still locked in thought.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's okay too," I said absentmindedly before I started walking towards the school's entrance. "I've got to look into a few things at home, I'll see you guys later." Sheik called out asking if he could hitch a ride with me. I just waved my hand, still trying to puzzle out the whole situation. The whole thing had to be related to those old legends, too many things were lining up. I had to figure it out, and something told me time was of the essence.

* * *

 _And here we are, the second part of this offshoot story. Again, if you haven't already, be sure to read 'Revival of the Gods' to actually understand what's going on here. And if it's been a while, maybe reread a little of it, let me know how I did matching them up. I do my best, but it's really hard sometimes. You have no idea how long it's been since I wrote that/those chapter(s)._

 _To my reviewers, Twilit Lord, glad you like it. I appreciate you keeping your heists to a minimum here. Sand Seal, thanks for being as enthusiastic as always. Glad you like the format of it all, since that's how they're all going to be. I thank you for the encouragement, because I'll likely need it. Though this came pretty easily, so here's hoping the rest are that way too. Foopuff, thank you. I pity the dogs. What I really wanted to show with that first chapter was show that, while maybe not as prominent on her mind, Zelda did like Link right away and it wasn't just one way. Glad that seemed to work out. As you asked, here's the presentation. I hope you don't mind I added a little girl time in too, thought Zelda could maybe use a life outside of Link. If you want a solid dose (and probable overdose) of Zelink, 'A Princess for Midwinter,' by Lyxie will definitely work, if you haven't read that yet. It's so indescribably bad but so damn good. You'll understand, just go read it._

 _As I said last time, I'm kind of counting on you guys to see what you want to see from Zelda's perspective next. I was thinking of the fight with the Slime Behemoth from the Nayru Fountain, but if there's something before that you want to see, let me know. Just be aware, I'd like to stick with how 'Revival' progresses as far as these chapters go. So I won't write a Zelda bit for Chapter 16 and then go back and do one for 12. Just so you know, consider that when you ask for the next parts. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time!_

 _~Aro_


End file.
